Apesar de todos os motivos
by Maria Lua
Summary: E apesar de todos os motivos para eu estar odiando tudo em Nova Iorque nesse momento um motivo me fazia esquecer todos os outros e amar essa caótica cidade. A mulher que estava no carro ao lado ao meu era misteriosamente linda. -Serie Cotidiano-


**Apesar de todos os motivos**

Há cinco motivos claros nesse momento para eu simplesmente odiar morar em Nova Iorque:

_1- O Inverno consegue ser ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente frio, monótono e em contrastando com isso incrivelmente belo com os enfeites natalinos._

_2- A neve derretia se confundia com chuva e se tornava uma grotesca lama._

_3- Meus ouvidos já estavam doendo com o barulho irritante de buzinas._

_4- Eu tive o azar de estar em carro sem vidro sem fumé._

_5- Eu estava em um engarrafamento há uma hora e meia e ele prometia._

E apesar de todos os motivos para eu estar odiando tudo em Nova Iorque nesse momento um pequeno motivo me fazia esquecer todos os outros e amar essa caótica cidade. A mulher que estava no carro ao lado ao meu há uma hora e meia era misteriosamente linda.

Seus cabelos castanhos escuros caiam por cima de um casaco vermelho que parecia ser bem velho, mas bastante confortável. Depois de muitas observações descobri que sua pele era muito branca e aparentava ser macia ao toque. Ainda não sabia qual era a cor dos seus, já que ela lia um livro. Mas, eu ia descobrir.

Peguei meu bloco de receitas medicas e fiz uma bolinha de papel bem amassada e enfrentando o frio de Nova Iorque baixei meu vidro e usando toda a minha habilidade como antigo jogador de beisebol e arremessei a bolinha em seu vidro.

Ela pareceu se assustar e quando virou para o lado direito eu acenei indicando que havia sido eu que havia tentado chamar sua atenção. Sua expressão era de pura surpresa e eu sorri querendo parecer simpático, mas ela continuava com uma expressão que parecia alguém pular em cima do seu carro dizendo que era uma pegadinha. Só não sei o porquê disso.

-_Entediada? - _Escrevi bem legível colando no vidro e depois de muito esforço para ler ela me levou ao paraíso com um tímido sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.

-_Depois de mais de uma hora no engarrafamento – _Escreveu ela em letra de forma e eu sorri.

-_Seu nome? _- Perguntei fazendo cara de anjo.

-_Isabella, mas gosto de só Bella –_ Escreveu ela e pelo jeito a conversa não ia fluir – _E o seu?_

-_Edward – _Escrevi percebendo que ela movimentava a cabeça de leve no ritmo de uma música agitada – _O que você está escutando?_

-_Lady Gaga –_ Escrever Bella e eu fiz uma careta – _O que foi??_

-_Admito, ela me assusta –_ Escrevi e percebi que ela gargalhava – _Você a viu no VMA? Ela realmente é assustadora._

-_Desculpa –_ Escreveu Bella sem parar de rir. Estiquei meu corpo e olhei o tamanho do engarrafamento e vi que ele ia durar por muito tempo, então coloquei o casaco grosso e peguei meu cachecol branco e saí do meu carro o trancando em seguida. Bella me olhava assustada e quando eu bati de leve no vidro do passageiro ela destrancou a porta e eu entrei apreciando e muito a visão peculiar dos seus olhos castanhos.

-Não resisti a vontade de te conhecer pessoalmente – Falei tirando o meu casaco grosso. O carro estava bastante aquecido.

-E seu carro? - Perguntou ela sorrindo e eu me deliciei com o tom de sua voz.

-Acho que a gente vai demorar bastante para sair daqui – Falei sorrindo apreciando cada traço do seu rosto e corpo que não pude apreciar do meu carro – Para onde você estava indo?

Essa pergunta encadeou muitas outras. Descobri que ela tinha 24 anos era arquiteta. Era filha única e seu pai morava em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks e sua mão na ensolarada Phonix. Bella havia se mudado há menos de cinco meses para Nova Iorque por motivo de trabalho e por enquanto ocupava o quarto de hospedes de um casal de amigos que se chamavam Jacob e Leah e pelo tanto que ela falou deles pareciam ser ótimas pessoas.

Seu sorriso era doce e nunca tive tanta facilidade de conversar e principalmente nunca um engarrafamento parecia tão prazeroso. Eu contei que morava em Chicago e que estava planejando minha mudança definitiva para aqui. Falei que estava indo para o ensaio do casamento da minha irmã mais nova que nessas horas já estava querendo arrancar meu pescoço. E quando me toquei as buzinas estavam mais rápidas.

-Pelo jeito tenho que ir, mas o que você acha de ir comigo para o casamento da Alice? Só eu não tenho par na família – Falei fazendo manha – Vamos?

-Ta – Respondeu Bella pedindo meu celular e quando o entreguei ela digitou seu número – Me liga.

Eu sorri para ela e sobre inúmeros protestos e palavrões vindo dos motoristas que estavam atrás dos nossos carros entrei no meu Volvo o salvando ser arrastado. Cheguei ao ensaio completamente atrasado e quando me viu a Alice começou a gritar e juro de quase três horas depois meus ouvidos ainda estão terrivelmente sensíveis, mas também não era para menos. Primeiro, buzinas irritantes e depois a Alice, e acredite a minha pequena irmã consegue ser uma força da natureza quando quer.

Peguei meu celular pensando naquela menina e busquei seu nome na minha agenda telefônica e sorri ao ver seu nome. Apertei o botão verde e a cada toque eu suspirava rezando que ela atendesse.

-_Alo –_ Disse uma voz masculina que eu rezei ser do tal Jacob.

-_Posso falar com a Bella – _Pedi respirando fundo.

-_Ela ta no banho, que deixar recado? _- Perguntou o homem e eu mordi o lábio frustrado.

-_Não...brigado –_ Falei antes de desligar completamente frustrado. Joguei meu celular na cabeceira da cama e me deitei fechando os olhos com força. E quando eu menos esperava meu celular tocou.

-_Alo – _Resmunguei.

-_Bella fala logo – _Escutei do outro lado e instintivamente – _Oi! É o Edward?_

_-É sim –_ Respondi sorrindo.

-_Isabella Swan você esperou a tarde inteira ele ligar e ele ligou então fala!! Leah, cala a boca! - _Escutei e mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não rir. Pelo jeito ela não estava falando apenas comigo – _O Jacob disse que tinham me ligado e eu retornei._

-_Foi sim. Na verdade eu queria fortalecer o convite de você me acompanhar no casamento da minha irmã, ta afim? - _Perguntei sorrindo fazendo careta ao lembrar de um pequeno detalhe – _É Black Tie, mas se você não tiver vestido longo a gente pode ir almoçar._

_-Vestido longo – _Sussurrou Bella e eu percebi que ela falava com a mulher que estava ao seu lado e não comigo – _Tem aquele azul que você trouxe – _Disse a outra voz e eu sorri – _Eu acho que tenho um vestido aqui sim._

_-Ótimo. Posso te pegar as sete? - _Perguntei e depois peguei o seu endereço.

-_Até amanhã, Edward – _Falou Bella antes de desligar e eu sorri abertamente para o escuro.

*******

Eu saí do elevador respirando fundo passando as mãos pelo meu terno. A Alice tinha escolhido tanto o meu, quanto o do meu pai, quanto o do Emmett e é claro que o do seu noivo Jasper. Não sei como ela não se meteu nos vestidos da mamãe e da Rosalie. Toquei a campanhia e coloquei as mãos para trás esperando que alguém abrisse.

-_Fique onde está eu preciso ver se ele é bonito mesmo –_ Falou a voz da mesma mulher do telefone. Parecia quase um sussurro por causa da porta, mas isso não me impediu de sentir o rosto queimar indicando que eu havia corado.

-_Leah Black –_ Repreendeu o homem que havia atendido o celular da Bella.

-_Ah Jacob! A Bella nunca acerta na escolha – _Disse a mulher e eu notei a porta sendo aberta – _Menos agora._

A mulher que me encarava era alta e com curvas bonitas. Sua pele tinha um tom bronzeado muito bonito e seus cabelos negros eram curtos e seus olhos verdes.

-Boa Noite – Cumprimentei tentando muito não ficar envergonhado.

-Ola – Disse a mulher e eu sorri.

-Boa Noite – Cumprimentou um homem mais alto que eu de pele também bronzeada e cabelos curtos. Ele era quase tão forte quanto o meu irmão que era jogador de futebol americano e sua expressão não era lá muito amigável.

-A Bella está? - Perguntei depois de fazer um aceno de cumprimento para o homem.

-Ola Edward – Disse Bella e eu quase ofeguei diante sua aparência. Ela usava um belíssimo vestido azul-escuro que possuía um pequeno decote em forma de coração que fazia seu colo ficar ressaltado. O vestido descia marcando suavemente suas curvas e aquela cor ficava simplesmente perfeita na sua pele leitosa.

-Você ta linda – Falei me sentindo meio bobo diante sua aparência.

-Brigada – Disse Bella corando – Ah! Esses são os meus amigos que te falei o Jacob e a Leah.

-É um prazer conhecê-los – Falei sorrindo e eles retribuíram – Vamos?

-Claro – Disse Bella pegando seu casaco e uma bolsa. Ela parecia bem nervosa e eu percebi o erro que era levá-la para conhecer a minha família logo no primeiro encontro. E se ela se assustasse e saísse correndo e nunca mais atendesse um telefonema meu?

Chegamos a igreja que estava ricamente decorada deixando claro que um grande acontecimento ocorreria ali. Ajudei a Bella a descer e ela corou.

-ED!! ED!! - Gritou Emmett e eu guiei a Bella até onde ele estava ao lado da Rosalie – Opa! Veio acompanhado? Eu sou Emmett Cullen e essa é minha noiva Rosalie Hale.

-Prazer, Isabella Swan – Disse Bella sorrindo.

-Mas ela prefere Bella – Completei sorrindo – A Alice não está surtando não?

-Acho que o premio de mais surtado vai para o Jasper – Disse Emmett gargalhando – Quando chegar a minha vez...

-Você vai enlouquecer todo mundo – Completei e até a Bella riu.

-Vocês namoram há muito tempo? - Perguntou Bella parecendo muito interessada.

-Esse aqui me enrolou por cinco anos para me pedir em casamento e já vamos completar um de noivado – Respondeu Rosalie rindo e eu vibrei internamente por ela ser simpática. Ela normalmente era bem chata com minhas antigas namoradas – Mas, finalmente vamos casar na primavera.

-Parabéns – Falou Bella sorrindo de forma agradável.

-Ai Edward! Que bom que você conseguiu chegar a tempo dessa vez – Disse minha mãe que estava linda com um longo preto – Oh! Ola querida! Eu sou Esme, mãe do Edward.

-Prazer...Bella Swan – Falou Bella sorrindo e minha mãe a abraçou me lançando um olhar cheio de coisas escondidas.

-Vamos queridos, vocês não querem perder a entrada da Lice – Disse Esme e eu sorri envolvendo a cintura da Bella com meu braço e entramos na igreja. Cumprimentei alguns conhecidos de longe e sentamos lá na frente.

-Como é sua irmã? - Perguntou Bella me encarando com seus expressivos olhos castanhos.

-Olha para trás – Falei me levantando sorrindo para o Jasper que pareciam que ia ter um AVC. A Alice estava linda. Seus cabelos curtos tinham uma bela tiara de brilhantes com diamantes que prendiam uma bela e longa grinalda. Seu pequeno corpo estava coberto por um belo vestido branco e pequenas lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto.

-Ela parece uma fada – Sussurrou Bella e eu sorri para ela. A Alice vinha sempre em primeiro lugar na minha vida. E eu torcia para que ela e a Bella se dessem bem.

*******

A cerimônia havia sido linda e levou praticamente todas as mulheres as lágrimas. Fomos para a recepção e eu não parava de me encantar com a Bella. Ela era inteligente e parecia se interessar por tudo que eu dizia fazendo com que nossa conversa não se baseasse apenas em flertes desesperados.

-Ola Bella – Disse Alice sorrindo.

-Ola Alice, parabéns pelo casamento, estava tudo lindo – Falou Bella sorrindo.

-Eu pensei que o Jasper ia inundar a igreja babando – Completei beijando o rosto da baixinha.

-Ha-ha-ha quero ver quando for você e o Emmett – Resmungou Jasper após cumprimentar a Bella.

A festa se seguiu sem contra tempos. A Bella contagiou toda a minha família e eu me via a observando a cada mínimo instante. O boque acabou nas mãos da Rosalie e a festa se seguiu pela madrugada. Bella ria dançando com Emmett e corava com os cumprimentos do meu pai. A Alice teve o prazer de me dizer que ela se derretia em meus braços quando a gente dançava.

-Foi perfeita a festa – Disse Bella quando a levei para casa.

-Fico feliz que a minha família não tenha te assustado – Comentei me aproximando sutilmente dela.

-Eles são maravilhosos – Sussurrou Bella ficando quase colada a mim e eu entendendo o recado segurei sua nuca tocando seus lábios nos meus. Pedi para aprofundar o beijo e quando apreciei seu gosto perdi o folego. Seu sabor era tão doce e isso misturado ao cheiro de morango que saía dos seus cabelos estavam me deixando louco.

-Você mexe comigo de uma forma que eu não sei – Falei abobado com sua testa colando na minha e seus olhos devorando os meus. Beijei-a novamente, e de novo, e de novo sem força para ir embora e me despedir – Eu volto de vez para cá daqui a duas semanas.

-E eu vou ta te esperando no aeroporto se quiser – Disse Bella me beijando com carinho.

-Você ainda pergunta? - Falei acariciando o seu rosto lhe roubando mais um beijo antes de sair

*******

-_Passageiros do vôo 123 de saído de Chicago com destino a Nova Iorque desembarque no portão 6 –_ Escutei enquanto guiava minhas malas pela multidão de pessoas.

-Ola Sr. Cullen – Disse aquela mulher que permaneceu nos meus sonhos por essas duas semanas. Ela estava tão linda que eu só consegui sorri antes de puxá-la para mim e reivindicar seus lábios.

**N/a: Então mais uma short da "Serie Cotidiano"**

**Então...**

**Boa? Chata? Um saco? Maravilhosa? Perfeita?**

**Lembrando que essa serie são coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um junto a muita imaginação da autora que aqui vus fala**

**E tenho uma surpresinha para aqueles que leram se não todas, mas praticamente todas as shorts dessa serie. Como eu estou de férias com tempo e muito feliz com isso decidi fazer uma continuação. Como todas são PoV ou da Bella ou do Edward essa continuação seria o outro lado da história com um pouquinho mais do que aconteceu...interessados??**

**Quem estiver escreve o nome da short (Desconhecido, Alo, Porta a Porta, Próximo, Em meio a tudo ou Apesar de todos os motivos) e a mais votada ganha a continuação.**

**Gostaram??**

**Bom...não deixem de mandar reviews!!**

**=*** **


End file.
